Reason
by Sammer Aethelreda
Summary: [Chapter Complete] Berlatar belakang di Indonesia, Akashi Seijurou adalah siswa pertukaran pelajar disekolahmu selama 6 bulan. [Akashi Seijurou X Reader]
1. Chapter 1 : That Girl

**Reason**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre : Romance, Drama

Pair : Akashi Seijurou x Reader

Enjoy~

"_Ah, sorry..."_

"_Can you tell me who's that girl?"_

"_The girl who's sitting by the window..."_

"_Can you tell me her name? Please..."_

"_[First Name][Last Name]"_

**That Girl**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi, Akashi bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan malas disertai mata yang masih setengah terpejam.

.

.

_Tok... tok... tok.._

"Seijuuro, apa kau sudah bangun, sayang?" terdengar suara dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Ya, aku sudah bangun _Kaa-san.._" jawabnya malas.

"Segera mandi dan pergi sarapan ya, _Kaa-san_ tunggu di meja makan." langkah ibunya yang menjauh terdengar jelas. Akashi bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

"Sekolah jam 7 pagi? Sekolah macam apa sih ini..." gerutunya sambil memakai dasi di kemejanya. Mulai hari ini ia akan menjalani program pertukaran pelajar di Indonesia, tepatnya di Batavia International High School selama 6 bulan kedepan. Awal yang buruk untuk memulai harinya, Akashi benar – benar tidak habis pikir, untuk apa berangkat ke sekolah sepagi ini? Oh, ayolah jika di Jepang, sudah pasti dirinya saat ini masih bergelut dengan mimpi dan meringkuk di bawah selimut. Di sekolahnya bel masuk biasa berbunyi pukul 10 pagi, sungguh perbedaan waktu yang sangat jauh.

.

.

"Bersikaplah yang baik Seijuuro, anak – anak Indonesia ramah kok..." ucap ibunya saat Akashi turun dari mobil di gerbang sekolah, ia hanya mengangguk singkat. Malas lebih tepatnya.

"Bahkan sepagi ini pun banyak sekali kendaraan yang berlalu – lalang hingga nyaris aku terjebak macet, haaah..." Akashi heran, kenapa bisa ada kendaraan pribadi sebanyak itu di tempat ini, bahkan jam 7 pagi nyaris macet? Mana ada ungkapan macet di Jepang, sebab tak banyak orang yang memiliki kendaraan, mereka lebih menyukai naik sepeda sehingga tidak nampak polusi dimanapun.

"_Macet dan Polusi, negara ini benar – benar tidak beres..."_

.

.

.

"Anak – anak, Bapak mohon perhatiannya."

Seketika seisi kelas 12 – 1 sunyi senyap, para siswa mendadak harus menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Semua memperhatikan seseorang yang tengah diajak Kepala Sekolah memasuki kelas mereka.

"Perkenalkan ini Akashi Seijuuro, siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Rakuzan International High School di Jepang. Selama 6 bulan kedepan dia akan belajar bersama kita disini, jadi bergaulah dengannya seperti kalian bergaul satu sama lain." Kepala Sekolah tersenyum dan mempersilakan Akashi untuk duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan. Pojok kanan depan. Akashi membungkuk dengan hormat, lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya. Pikirannya sangat sulit diatur saat ini, rasanya dia benar – benar ingin muntah. Ia meneliti sekelilingnya, semua tampak kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan masing – masing. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mendekati Akashi untuk sekedar berkenalan atau berbasa – basi.

"_Kaa-san_ bohong, ramah apanya? Mereka hanya menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu dan tidak peduli samasekali!" Ia menghela nafas berat. Jam pelajaran pertama terasa berlangsung sangat lambat baginya.

.

.

Akashi membolak balikkan buku referensi Sastra Indonesia yang tengah digenggammnya. Dia benar – benar tidak mengerti apapun mengenai pelajaran ini, meski sebagian dari dirinya mengalir darah Indonesia. Ya, ibunya adalah orang asli Indonesia, Akashi memang pernah tinggal di sini hingga usianya 8 tahun, sampai pada akhirnya sang ayah membawanya turut serta pergi ke Jepang. Tapi, itu sudah lama sekali, Akashi bahkan sudah tidak ingat lagi bagaimana caranya mengucapkan salam dalam Bahasa Indonesia, karena ibunya pun berbahasa Jepang padanya.

"Ini benar – benar menyebalkan! Aku benci semua ini!" gerutunya kesal sambil memutar – mutar pensil mekanik merah milikknya.

_Teng... Tong... Teng... Tong..._

Bel tanda istirahat berdentang, itu artinya pelajaran yang sangat membosankan ini telah berakhir, Akashi merapikan buku – bukunya dan berjalan keluar kelas, menyusuri koridor lantai 3, sesekali ia melirik keluar jendela untuk sekedar mengamati sekelilingnya. Di halaman depan gedung ini tumbuh beberapa pohon besar yang bunganya berwarna merah muda. Sekilas bunga itu benar – benar mirip bunga Sakura dari Negrinya. Ah, padahal belum ada 3 hari berada disini dirinya sudah sangat merindukan rumahnya, baginya berada di Jepang lebih baik dari apapun. Kini Akashi berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan, _"Basket Club"_ bacanya ragu, perlahan ia membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam. Ada sekeranjang besar bola basket disana, Akashi mengambil salah satunya, ia mendrible bola itu berirama, lalu melakukan _shoot_ jarak jauh. Entah kenapa, Akashi begitu merindukan teman – teman (Baca : Budak – budak) klubnya di Rakuzan, ia terus menikmati kesendiriannya saat ini. Tanpa sadar lemparannya melesat keluar ruangan.

"Aduuhh!" jerit seseorang dari luar, Akashi berlari menuju sumber suara.

"_Gomenasai, ah sorry, i am sorry... are you okay?"_ ucapnya cepat. Gadis dihadapannya mencoba berdiri dan menepuk – nepuk seragamnya.

"_Oh, no problem, i am okay. Thank you."_ balasnya sambil merapikan kertas warna – warni yang berceceran.

"_Ah... Let me help you."_ Akashi memungut beberapa potongan kertas itu dan memberikannya pada gadis didepannya.

"_Haik... ah... here you are."_ Akashi mengambil bola basket yang terlempar itu dan belari masuk ke ruang klub meninggalkan sang gadis yang masih terdiam menatapnya. "Ah, aku harus kembali ke kelas. Jam istirahat sudah habis."

.

.

.

"Apa dia bisa berbahasa Indonesia?" Akasi melirik kerumunan siswa yang nampaknya sedang membicarakannya,

"Mungkin dia bisa Bahasa Inggris..." seorang lagi berkomentar,

"Mana mungkin dia bisa, dia kan pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang, kabarnya sih, orang Jepang jarang ada yang bisa berbahasa Inggris." tukas seorang lagi.

"Iya juga ya, daritadi aku ragu menyapanya, takut dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku ucapkan. Susah ya, kalau jaman sekarang tidak bisa Bahasa Inggris. Hahaha..." Akashi melirik kerumunan itu dengan jengkel.

"Huh, aku benci ditatap seperti itu!" Akashi mengumpat kesal, walaupun dirinya tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh segerombolan tukang gosip di belakangnya, tapi ia jelas merasa kalau yang menjadi topik pembicaraan itu adalah dirinya.

"Awas kalian semua, kalau benar yang kalian bicarakan itu aku, matilah!"batinnya lagi masih dengan kadar kejengkelan yang tidak berkurang.

_Braaakk!_

Akashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas, sekumpulan anak yang bergosip tadi sempat kaget, namun sedetik kemudian mereka melanjutkan aktifitas mereka kembali. Bergosip. Akashi benci sekali pada sekolah ini. Bukan, bukan karena fasilitas dan tempatnya, melainkan karena perbedaan suasana yang sangat besar yang terjadi di sekelilingnya, termasuk teman – temannya yang dianggapnya tidak ramah. Tidak seperti di Jepang, sistem belajar di Indonesia sangat berbeda jauh dari yang dipikirkannya, berada di sekolah selama hampir 8 jam dengan total waktu istirahat yang hanya 30 menit, banyak sub – sub mata pelajaran yang tidak begitu penting, juga selingan mata pelajaran yang hanya berlangsung 1 jam.

"Benar – benar tidak efektif." Pikirnya sambil menautkan alis. Bukan hanya itu saja, di negara ini semua siswa dari SD, SMP dan SMA wajib mengikuti Ujian Nasional yang diselenggarakan oleh Pemerintah Negara, dan ujian ini menentukan nasib sang siswa selanjutnya, jika tidak lulus, maka harus mengulang lagi bersekolah dan menunggu ujian nasional setahun lagi. Bertambah lagi alasan ketidaksukaannya terhadap Indonesia.

"_Betapa menyedihkannya tempat ini..."_

.

.

.

Akashi berjalan mengelilingi sekolah, "Aku perlu waktu untuk mendinginkan kepala... haaaah, untung saja di kelas sedang tidak ada guru." Batinnya sambil terus berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

"Bahkan di halaman belakang pun ada pohon besar ini? Hmm..." Matanya menatap sejenak pohon yang sedang berbunga lebat itu. Angin bertiup amat kencang, membuat kelopak – kelopak bunga itu jatuh berguguran.

_Sraaaakkk! _

Akashi masih bergeming, sekilas ia merasa melihat seseorang dengan kertas yang berterbangan berbaur bersama kelopak bunga itu.

"_Ki, Kirei desu..."_ ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"Ah... bisa aku minta tolong? Kedua tanganku penuh..." Akashi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Gadis ini bicara bahasa apa? Bahasa Indonesia kah? Ah, sepertinya dia minta tolong..." Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan yang berkecamuk, ia memungut semua lembaran kertas yang berceceran dan menyerahkannya.

"Makasih ya..." Ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum, dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang mematung. "Itu tadi benar Bahasa Indonesia kan? Hmmm... Iya pasti benar, kalau bukan lalu itu bahasa apa? Ahhh... Kenapa aku mendadak bodoh begini, ini kan Indonesia, sudah pasti itu Bahasa Indonesia! Sadar Seijuuro, sadar!" Runtuknya sambil mengacak rambut.

.

.

.

"Sejarah yaaaa..." Akashi susah payah menahan agar dirinya tidak menguap di depan guru saat ini, ia begitu berat menjalani hari pertamanya sebagai siswa pertukaran pelajar. Kalau bukan karena perintah ayahnya, sudah pasti ia menolak mentah – mentah tawaran kepala sekolahnya di Rakuzan untuk mengikuti program ini.

"_Otou-san_ tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kamu harus mengambil program itu sekalian jenguk _Okaa-san_ mu di sana." Perintah sang ayah saat Akashi menyatakan keberatannya dengan tawaran itu.

"Tapi _Otou-san_..." belum sempat Akashi melanjutkan kalimatnya, sang ayah sudah menatapnya tajam.

"Seijuuro, perintah _Otou-san_ itu..." Akashi menghela nafas berat,

"Mutlak, iya baiklah aku akan menurutinya." Pada akhirnya memang selalu dirinyalah yang kalah bila berhadapan dengan ayahnya yang keras kepala itu, karena tidak ada gunanya membangkang lebih jauh lagi.

"_Otou-san no baka bakashi..."_ gumamnya pelan. Sementara itu rasa kantuk yang dirasakannya semakin menjadi – jadi, "Sialan, kenapa juga aku harus mempelajari sejarah negara ini? Dan kenapa juga daritadi pelajarannya membosankan begini sih, huh!" Hari ini ia merasa amat lelah. Lelah mengeluh lebih tepatnya.

_Tok... tok... tok..._

"Ya, silakan masuk..." Ucap guru yang sedang menuliskan materi pelajaran di papan tulis,

"Maaf bu, sejak tadi pagi ada beberapa urusan di klub yang harus diselesaikan, jadi baru sekarang saya bisa mengikuti pelajaran..."

Seketika rasa kantuk luar biasa yang dirasakan Akashi lenyap entah kemana, ia terpaku menatap sosok yang tidak asing dimatanya.

"Baiklah, silakan duduk." Gadis itu membungkuk sedikit dan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Pojok kiri belakang.

.

.

"_Ah, sorry, can you tell me who's that girl?"_ tanpa sadar Akashi bertanya pada anak yang duduk di belakangnya, sementara yang ditanya masih melamun dan mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi pada dirinya.

"_The girl who's sitting by the window..."_ lanjut Akashi tidak mempedulikan gelagat aneh yang ditunjukkan oleh anak dibelakangnya itu.

"_Can you tell me her name? Please..."_ setelah seluruh kesadarannya terkumpul, dengan grogi anak itu menjawab, _"[First Name][Last Name]"_

Suara riuh terdengar begitu dentangan bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, teman – temannya mulai repot membereskan buku pelajaran mereka, sementara itu Akashi mencoba menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat duduk gadis itu dan memperhatikannya. Ia sedang membereskan buku – buku dan melipat beberapa kertas warna – warni yang kemudian dimasukkan kedalam tasnya. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Akashi di kelas dan sibuk sendiri dengan hal – hal yang dikerjakannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Akashi tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan otakku saat ini..." simpulnya dalam hati, lalu bergegas meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

"Ngg... nomer 2031, oh.. ini dia lokerku..." Akashi membuka lokernya dan menaruh beberapa buku didalamnya.

_Kreeek!_

Tanpa sadar Akashi menoleh kearah sumber suara, lagi – lagi matanya membulat tidak percaya. _[Name]_, gadis itu baru saja menutup loker yang hanya berjarak 3 loker dari miliknya.

"Ah, kau rupanya... Selamat siang..." sapanya sambil tersenyum, Akashi sedikit gelagapan, bukan hanya karena gadis ini menyapanya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengerti oleh apa yang didengarnya.

"_Ah... sorry, You speak english, right?"_ ralatnya kemudian.

"_Ummm, that's right..."_ jawab akasi begitu dirinya bisa mengatur nafas dengan baik.

Gadis itu tersenyum kembali, _"Good Afternoon, umm... are you a student exchange?"_ tanyanya lagi.

"_Yes, I'am a student exchange..."_ entah kenapa Akashi sama sekali tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, seolah semua terhenti begitu saja di kerongkongannya.

"_Alright, [Name] nice to meet you..."_ ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Akashi Seijuuro..."_ Akashi benar – benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat ini, kenapa dirinya jadi segrogi ini? Oh ayolah, ini hanya perkenalan biasa, namun pipinya mendadak terasa menghangat.

"_Okay, see you tomorrow Akashi Seijuuro..."_ Akashi hanya bisa mengangguk untuk meresponnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa lama Seijuuro?" tanya ibunya yang sejak tadi sudah menunggunya di depan sekolah.

"_Kaa-san,_ boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" ibunya menaikkan sebelah alis,

"Apa?" Tanyanya kemudian,

"_Ne,_ ajari aku Bahasa Indonesia lagi ya _Kaa-san.._

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Mungkin Akashi disini rada OOC, soalnya dia kan saya culik ke Indonesia wahahaha, semoga suka deh, chapter selanjutnya bakalan updet setiap hari, mohon ditunggu ya XDXD. Terimakasih banyak bagi yang berkenan mampir untuk membaca cerita abal - abal ini ya...

**_Mind To Review?_**


	2. Chapter 2 : For The First Time

**Reason**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pair : Akashi Seijurou x Reader

Genre : Romance, Drama

Enjoy~

_"__Kau bisa bicara Bahasa Jepang?"_

_"__Tadi kau panggil aku siapa?"_

_"__Kau bawa sepeda?"_

_"__Kenapa?Aneh?"_

**For The First Time**

[Name] masih tetap memandangi bunga flamboyan yang berguguran tertiup angin dari jendela dekat tempat duduknya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali pergi keluar dan berada diantara ratusan kelopak bunga yang bila dilihat secara kasat mata sangat mirip dengan bunga Sakura dari Jepang. Ya bunga lambang kelembutan dan keberanian yang hanya bisa tumbuh di negeri itu. Satu – satunya negara impian yang dengan sejuta pesonanya telah memerangkap seorang [Name] untuk pergi menjejakkan kaki disana.

"[Name]..." sang empunya nama menoleh ke sumber suara,

"Eh, kau Lin..." ucapnya kemudian. Lin, merupakan satu – satunya teman yang akrab dengannya 2 tahun terakhir ini. Bukan hanya sekedar teman dekat, keakraban mereka telah menjelma menjadi sebuah persahabatan yang saling melengkapi.

"Kenapa bengong? Badmood?" dan, juga merupakan satu – satunya orang yang paling bisa menebak dengan tepat bagaimana suasana hatinya, sekalipun wajah [Name] kerap kali tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Sebab bagi Lin memang ada perbedaan yang cukup mencolok dari setiap ekspresi datar yang ditunjukkan sahabatnya itu.

[Name] memalingkan wajahnya sedikit kesal lantaran tebakan Lin selalu benar, "Biasa, badmood karena dia..."

Lin mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, biar ku dengar ceritamu..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. [Name] menghela nafas berat.

_"__Maaf ya, kau jadi harus terus melihatku begini..."_

.

.

.

"Sudahlah, percuma juga kau mengharapkannya. Aku kan sudah bilang, segeralah _move on_ dari laki – laki tidak tahu diri itu. Apa sih yang membuatmu sampai seperti ini? Masih banyak ada laki – laki yang _single_ diluar sana, kau tidak akan kehabisan stok... _bla... bla... bla..._"

[Name] bengong menatap sahabatnya menasihati dengan sedikit cerewet. Sebenarnya ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Lin memberinya petuah – petuah perihal masalah cintanya yang tidak kelar – kelar dan malah semakin rumit.

"Kalau kau begini ini terus, kapan bisa _move on_? Cukup sudah sampai di sini kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Relakan saja dia, dan cari yang lain. Cinta itu suatu saat pasti akan kadaluarsa, dan mungkin cintanya padamu sudah kadaluarsa duluan." ujarn Lin lagi.

[Name] menghela nafas berat, sepertinya ia memang harus mulai merelakan mantan kekasihnya itu. "Yaah, aku mencoba menyibukkan diri belakangan ini..." Lin menatapnya datar.

"Sampai begadang?" dan menebak dengan sukses apa yang telah dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

[Name] menautkan alisnya. "Curang ah... Kenapa kau bisa menebaknya dengan tepat? Kau pasti membuntutiku ya? Atau menaruh _chip_ kasat mata di bajuku?" cerca [Name] tidak terima.

Lin memukul pelan bahu sahabatnya itu, "Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu bodoh! Wajahmu itu tidak bisa berbohong padaku, terlihat jelas."

_Teng... Tong... Teng... Tong..._

"Eh, udah masuk kelas, aku pergi ya..." Lin beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Oke, nanti kita ke kantin bareng..."

Lin mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju, [Name] membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku pelajaran.

.

.

.

"[Name], kau sudah tau kalau di kelas kita ada murid pertukaran pelajar?" ucap Raya teman yang duduk di depannya.

"He? Memangnya siapa?" [Name] memandang wajah Raya dengan polos.

Raya menjitak kepala [Name] pelan, "Kau kemana saja sih, sampai tidak tahu hal begini? Dia pertukaran pelajar dari Rakuzan International High School di Jepang. Selama 6 bulan dia bakalan belajar sama kita."

[Name] mengerutkan alisnya, "Ohh.. Jadi dia di kelas kita ya... Aku kemarin kebetulan sempat kenalan sama dia di depan loker." ungkapnya santai, "Dia dari Jepang?" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Katanya kau sempat kenalan sama dia, kenapa bisa tidak tahu kalau dia dari Jepang. Dari nama saja sudah kelihatan kan." ujarnya Raya sambil mencibir.

"Oh maaf aku tidak begitu perhatian." [Name] melipat tangannya diatas meja, "tapi, kita sempat bertemu beberapa kali sih, sebelumnya."

.

.

.

Cuaca diluar benar – benar sedikit dingin, [Name] menutup setengah jendela di sampingnya agar suhu badannya tidak ikut menurun.

_"__Good Morning student."_ Seorang guru memasuki kelas,

_"__Good Morning teacher..."_ Seru teman – temannya lesu, mungkin karena pengaruh cuaca dingin diluar yang menyebabkan sebagian besar siswa masih mengantuk.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini bapak adakan praktikum biologi di laboraturium. Kalian semua segera cari pasangan untuk praktikum." Mendadak para siswa riuh mencari partner untuk meneliti.

"Ah, sebelum itu. Apakah ada yang bersedia berpasangan dengan siswa pertukaran pelajar kita?" Kelas mendadak senyap.

"Saya pak. Saya akan sekelompok dengannya." sontak seluruh anak di kelas menoleh kearah [Name] dan menatap heran. Pak guru mengangguk.

_"__Oke Akashi, [Full Name] will be your partner for Biologhy praktikum today at laboratorium. Do you agree?"_ Akashi hanya mengangguk setuju dan menoleh kearah gadis yang tadi memang sempat menjadi objek lamunannya, ia hanya tersenyum simpul.

.

.

"Akashi-san kita dapat lumut, jadi nanti kau yang melihat bentuknya di mikroskop ini dan menggambar strukturnya. Biar aku yang menganalisis laporannya. Bagaimana?" [Name] memandang laki – laki yang sepertinya daritadi tengah menatapnya.

"Kau, bisa bicara bahasa Jepang?" tanyanya kemudian sambil berpura – pura serius membaca panduan laporan praktikum biologi yang baru dibagikan.

"Ah, iya... aku tahu dari teman – teman kalau kau pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang. Kebetulan aku mempelajari Bahasa Jepang, jadi aku bisa sedikit. Kau bisa menggunakan bahasa Jepang bila ingin berbicara denganku Akashi-san." ungkap gadis itu sambil sibuk menulis di kertas.

"Hmm..." respon Akashi, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke objek preparat lumut dan mulai mengamatinya. Ia merasa kesal dan jengkel, begitu mengingat usaha yang dilakukannya kemarin, malah menjadi sia – sia kerena gadis ini bisa bicara bahasa Jepang. Akashi merasa dirinya seperti orang sakit jiwa.

Sisa waktu berjalan serius, sampai akhirnya bel tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring.

.

.

"_Ok, the time is up_. Segerta kumpulkan lembar kerja kalian di depan, dan segera kembali ke kelas." Mendengar itu [Name] buru – buru mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya bersama Akashi ke depan kelas.

"Tunggu sebentar [Last Name], lembar gambarku belum kau kumpul..." [Name] terdiam sejenak, lalu sedetik kemudian ia meraih lembaran yang disororkan Akashi dan memberikannya pada guru.

"Tadi kau panggil aku siapa?" Akashi menautkan alisnya.

"[Last Name], itu namamu kan? Aku punya kebiasaan memanggil orang dengan nama kecilnya, bukan nama keluarganya." jawab Akashi dengan bangga.

[Name] menahan tawanya, "Pffftt... jadi kau pikir [First Name] itu nama keluargaku, begitu?" Akashi hanya bisa diam menatap gadis didepannya,

"Apa aku salah?" alisnya terangkat sebelah.

[Name] masih tetap menahan tawanya, "Biar ku beri tahu, di Indonesia itu jarang ada yang memakai nama keluarga. Jadi, [Full Name] itu sepenuhnya namaku, tidak ada unsur keluarganya. Beberapa mungkin memang ada yang memakai, tapi jarang." jelasnya sambil tetap menahan tawa.

"Lalu, kau mau kupanggil siapa?" Akashi mendadak merasa benar - benar jengkel dengan lawan bicaranya ini.

"Panggil saja aku [Name], lebih enak didengar." jawabnya santai, lalu berjalan mendahului Akashi.

.

.

Mereka sampai di kelas, Akashi langsung duduk di tempatnya, sementara [Name] hanya mengambil sesuatu di kolong mejanya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Akashi-san mau ikut ke kantin denganku?" ajaknya pada Akashi.

"Tidak." tolaknya dingin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." [Name] berjalan meninggalkan kelas sambil bersenandung kecil.

Akashi membuka buku kesayangannya, dan mulai membacanya dengan serius. Hari ini tidak seburuk hari sebelumnya. Kini, setidaknya ia memiliki teman bicara yang mengerti dengan bahasanya, dan juga ia tidak lagi merasa terasing dari lingkungan barunya ini. Yah, selama gadis itu berada didekatnya, mungkin saja hari – hari yang akan dilaluinya menjadi jauh lebih baik. Pikirannya penuh dengan saat kalian pertama kali bertemu.

"Lagi – lagi aku jadi memikirkan dia..." batinnya dalam hati begitu otaknya kembali normal, lalu memijit keningnya. Paling tidak, Akashi merasa lega karena akhirnya ia tidak perlu repot – repot belajar Bahasa Indonesia lagi dengan ibunya yang membuat bibirnya sedikit nyeri.

"Aku tidak sudi belajar ajaran sesat Kaa-san lagi..."

.

.

.

"Jadi, siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang itu, ada di kelasmu ya?" tanya Lin sambil memakan bakso yang telah dipesannya.

"Aku juga baru tahu tadi sih dari Raya. Sebelumnya kita sudah pernah bertemu beberapa kali, terakhir aku berkenalan dengannya di depan loker, tapi waktu itu aku belum tau kalau dia ditempatkan di kelasku." ucap [Name] di sela – sela kesibukan menyantap mi ayam favoritnya.

"Ngomong – ngomong tentang Jepang, kau serius kan dengan rencanamu itu?" [Name] menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

"Oh, pergi ke Jepang maksudmu? Tentu saja aku serius, pokoknya 10 tahun lagi kita harus kesana, janji!" ucap [Name] bersemangat, Lin hanya terkekeh melihat sahabatnya ini. Ya, mereka berdua memang telah membuat kesepakatan untuk pergi ke Negeri Sakura itu di 10 tahun mendatang. Alasannya? Banyak. Mulai dari kegemaran akan anime, manga, J-pop, pemandangannya, tradisinya, sampai sejarahnya. Negara itu benar – benar telah menyihir kedua gadis yang sedang sibuk makan ini terjerat oleh segala pesona yang dimilikinya.

.

.

.

"Hai, kenapa masih disini? Tidak pulang?" [Name] menyapa Akashi yang sedang duduk di kursi depan gedung sekolah.

"Ah, Ibuku belum menjemput." responnya sedikit kaget, lalu kembali mencoba agar terlihat setenang mungkin.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku duluan ya..." ucap [Name] sambil melambaikan tangannya, lalu berjalan kearah tempat parkir.

"Kau bawa sepeda?" tanya Akashi heran begitu melihat gadis di depannya ini menaiki sepeda untuk pulang.

"Iya, aku memang selalu bawa sepeda. Aneh ya?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Kenapa bawa sepeda? Kau tidak merasakan panas ya?" tanyanya heran.

[Name] tertawa ringan, "Yah... Itung – itung mengurangi polusi udara yang sudah parah ini. Bukankah di Jepang orang – orangnya justru suka bawa sepeda kan? Makanya disana enggak ada istilah macet, jadi bebas polusi. Aku sempat dengar kalau di sana untuk mengurus kepemilikan sepeda saja susah, apalagi mengurus kepemilikan mobil atau sepeda motor, lebih repot lagi pasti..."

Akashi terpana sesaat mendengar ucapan gadis didepannya. Ada desiran aneh yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, gadis ini seakan menyihir kedua matanya untuk tidak bergerak sama sekali dari sosoknya, di susul dengan detak jantungnya yang mulai berirama kacau.

"Akashi-san? Kok bengong? Aku pulang ya, nanti keburu macet. Jaa~" [Name] berlalu menuju gerbang sekolah.

.

.

Sepertinya cuaca memang sedang tidak karuan, tadi pagi awan mendung yang menyelimuti kota ini begitu tebalnya, sampai nyaris membekukan badannya, sekarang justru menjadi panas luar biasa. [Name] mengayuh sepedanya dengan sekuat tenaga, nafasnya nyaris terputus lantaran menahan hawa panas yang kian membuatnya nyaris bermandikan keringat, bahkan bajunya pun mulai basah kuyup.

"Cuaca sialan!" runtuknya kesal sambil tetap mengayuh sepedanya.

Sementara itu Akashi tidak sengaja melihat [Name] yang sedang kesusahan mengayuh sepedanya dari dalam mobil, tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat.

"Bagaimana dengan hari ini Seijurou? Apakah berjalan lancar?" tiba – tiba pertanyaan ibunya yang sedang menyetir membuyarkan pengamatannya.

"Lumayan." jawabnya singkat, ia menoleh kearah jendela mobil, namun sosok [Name] tidak terlihat lagi lantaran terlewat jauh dibelakangnya. Ibunya memang menyetir sedikit ngebut. Akashi hanya menghela nafas kesal. Entah kenapa belakangan ini sosok [Nmae] selalu terpikirkan olehnya, ia mengakui bahwa sejak pertamakali bertemu dengan gadis itu, ia merasa bukan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Akashi Seijurou begitu menginginkan seorang gadis, biasanya dirinyalah yang diinginkan oleh banyak anak perempuan, terutama oleh para fansnya di Rakuzan. Ya, ia begitu mengiginkan seorang [Full Name] untuk selalu berada didekatnya.

"Ehem... Seijurou kita mulai pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia lagi nanti, ibu akan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya mengobrol yang baik." ucap ibunya memecah keheningan.

Akashi melirik ibunya malas, "Tidak perlu."

"Lho? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ada temanku yang bisa bahasa Jepang." ungkapnya menatap kembali jalanan yang padat dengan kendaraan dimana – mana.

"Benarkah? Berarti kemarin percuma saja kau belajar dasar – dasar berbahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar... ckckckck..." ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala, sedetik kemudian ia justru menutup mulutnya, berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara apapun.

Akashi memberikan lirikan paling tajam yang pernah dimilikinya pada ibunya itu. Bukannya takut, wanita itu justru cekikikan geli lantaran menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

_Flash back kemarin malam_

"Jadi Seijurou, pertama kau harus bisa menyapa orang – orang yang berada disekitarmu dengan ramah. Ingat, jangan terlihat kaku seperti itu, rileks. Orang Indonesia memang beberapa ada yang tidak ramah dan tidak suka menyapa. Tapi, sebagian besar dari mereka akan menyapa satu sama lain jika berpapasan, apalagi jika itu orang yang kau kenal. Teman sekelasmu misalnya, dan kau tidak harus membungkuk seperti saat kau di Jepang. Cukup berkata 'Selamat Pagi' sambil tersenyum ramah..." ibunya mempraktekkan bagaimana cara menyapa seseorang dengan Bahasa Indonesia.

Akashi menatap ibunya datar, "Siapapun juga tahu kalau bertemu dengan orang yang dikenal harus menyapanya. Memangnya _Kaa-san_ pikir aku sebodoh itu?! Sekedar melakukan itu aku juga bisa, apa susahnya. Ajari aku yang lain." cercanya emosi.

"Oh ya? Coba lakukan seperti yang tadi ibu praktekkan. Buktikan kalau itu mudah untukmu."

Akasi berdeheham percaya diri. "Selamat pagi."

"Mana ada orang mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' dengan wajah seperti ingin membunuh begitu Seijurou, senyum yang ramah itu begini maksudnya..." geram ibunya gemas lalu memberi contoh bagaimana cara tersenyum ramah seperti yang dikatakannya itu, namun yang dilihat Akashi senyum ibunya itu mirip aktris yang sedang syuting iklan pasta gigi. "Nah sekarang ulangi sekali lagi..."

"Aku tidak mau tersenyum ala iklan pasta gigi seperti itu. Aku menolak. Aku akan menyapa dengan caraku sendiri. Ajari aku yang lain, seperti mengobrol atau apapun!" tukasnya semakin frustasi dengan ajaran ibunya yang aneh dan sangat tidak penting itu.

"Menyapa seseorang itu dasar agar kau bisa memulai hubungan baik dengan sekelilingmu Seijurou, percuma saja kau bisa menguasai bahasa percakapan sehari – hari kalau tidak ada yang mau mengajakmu berbicara. Dari awal kau sudah membuat imagemu seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin, pantas saja hari pertama tidak ada yang berani mengajakmu berbicara, kalau begitu terus siapapun tidak akan tertarik berteman denganmu."

Akashi tertegun sejenak mendengar ucapan ibunya yang seperti rumus balok. Tapi bukan panjang dikali lebar dikali tinggi. Melainkan panjang dikali lebar dikali benar, singkatnya semua perkataan ibunya yang panjang lebar itu benar adanya.

Lagi – lagi Akashi berdeham dengan gaya _cool_nya, "Baiklah akan aku coba." Ia membetulkan posisinya, lalu mencoba berjalan dengan rileks, "Se... lamat pa... gi..."

Ibunya melongo melihat ekspresi anak tunggalnya itu, "Seijurou, jangan tersenyum ditengah – tengah saat kau sedang mengucapkan kata – kata. Tersenyum setelah kau selesai mengucapkan salammu itu. Kau ini bagaimana sih, begini yang benar..." ibunya mencubit pipi Akashi geregetan.

Semalaman itu Akashi bukannya belajar bagaimana caranya mengucapkan kalimat sapaan dengan Bahasa Indonesia dengan baik dan benar, melainkan belajar bagaimana caranya tersenyum ramah ala iklan pasta gigi yang diajarkan ibunya itu.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya seorang Akashi Seijurou dipaksa untuk bisa tersenyum ramah dan ceria hanya gara – gara seorang gadis Indonesia yang membuatnya terjebak oleh yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Kalian boleh recokin saya **#pasrah** chapter ini sepertinya tidak bisa diharapkan, gomenasai minna T_T dan Akashi, si chara fav saya malah jadi OOC parah... begitulah, saya sedang berusaha memasukkan karakter Akashi kedalam cerita abal - abal ini, tapi ide saya justru melebur...

_**Mind To Review?**_Itupun kalau ada, tidak diharuskan mereview kok, ini cerita gagal **#pundung **tapi makasi banyaaaaaakkkk buat yang udah sempat mereview, fav atau follow cerita ini dan cerita saya yang sebelumnya, maaf reviewnya belum sempat saya balas karena sesuatu dan lain hal :'). Pokonya _hontou ni Arigatou ne minna-san..._ XDXD


	3. Chapter 3 : Clarity

**Reason**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pair : Akashi Seijurou x Reader

Genre : Romance, Drama

Enjoy~

_"__Itu bunga apa namanya?"_

_"__Oh, Bunga Flamboyan."_

_"__Mirip Sakura."_

_"__Memang."_

**Clarity**

5 Bulan Kemudian...

Seperti biasa, [Name] dan Akashi memarkir sepeda mereka dan berjalan beriringan memasuki gedung sekolah. Sejak sekelompok saat pelajaran praktikum biologi 5 bulan yang lalu, Akashi jadi selalu menghampiri [Name], baik hanya untuk sekedar berbicara, menanyakan tugas atau memakan bekal bersama. Ya, memang seperti itulah hubungan yang terjadi selama ini. Selalu bersama tanpa menyadari perasaan yang sejak saat itu mulai bersemi diantara keduanya.

.

.

"Jadi... apa kalian sudah pacaran?" Raya melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja bak seorang polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi seorang tersangka tindak kriminal.

[Name] menatap teman di depannya dengan tatapan bingung, "Kalian siapa?"

Ingin rasanya ia jitak kepala gadis ini dengan penggaris ditangannya, "Kau dengan si murid Jepang ituuuu... Aduuuh gimana sihhh!"

[Name] terdiam sesaat, "Lho, kok aku bisa pacaran sama dia?"

Raya menatap lawan bicaranya ini dengan tatapan –elo-lolak-atau-pura-pura-gatau-atau-ngeles?- sementara yang ditatap malah sibuk pasang tampang polosnya.

"Kau ini, tipe yang enggak update ya? Temen – temen udah pada gosipin kalian berdua tau gak. Udah 5 bulan lebih sejak Akashi datang kesini kalian kliatan akrab banget, terus kalian juga sering pulang bareng, belum lagi sekarang dia tukaran tempat duduk sama aku gara – gara kalian sekelompok terus tapi duduknya bersebrangan jauh. Jelasin dong status kalian itu. Gak mungkin cuma sekedar temenan kan?" Raya masih menunggu respon gadis didepannya sambil memainkan jari tidak sabar.

"Tunggu sebentar, jadi cuma gara – gara itu kita digosipin pacaran?" responnya kemudian.

Raya menghela nafas menyerah, "Ya iyalah [Name]... Siapa yang enggak salah paham cobak kalau ngeliat kalian nempel kayak perangko sama amplop gitu, hmm..." kemudian mencubit pipi [Name] geregetan.

"Permisi, aku mau duduk." sontak kedua gadis yang sedang asik ngobrol tersebut menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Eh, ada Akashi... Oke deh kita lanjut nanti ya..." ucap Raya dengan kedipan mata ganjennya mulai beranjak dari mantan bangkunya itu,

"Okee..." jawab [Name] mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kalian bergosip yang enggak penting lagi." tiba – tiba Akashi nyeletuk dengan tampang dingin seperti biasa.

"Hmm... Begitulah..." [Name] menganggkat bahunya.

"Perempuan dimana – mana suka ngegosip." ungkap Akashi sambil mencoba curi pandang pada gadis yang duduk dibelakangnya itu.

"Namanya juga perempuan, kalau laki - laki yang suka ngegosip baru aneh." responnya santai.

Tak berselang lama, bel tanda masukpun berdentang, semua siswa memulai harinya untuk belajar lagi. Menjenuhkan memang, tapi begitulah adanya kewajiban remaja. Mengejar masa depan dan mimpi agar kelak dapat terwujud. Jam pelajaran pertama berjalan sangat lambat selama 3 jam. Pelajaran hari ini adalah Fisika.

.

.

"Fuuuh, kenapa aku bloon banget sama pelajaran ini, seberapapun coba belajar, enggak ada perkembangan yang berarti. Apa aku kelewat oon kali ya?" keluh [Name] di tengah – tengah pelajaran, tanpa tahu bahwa sejak tadi Akashi lebih memfokuskan diri pada kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan gadis di belakangnya ini sambil sesekali tersenyum geli. Akashi menikmatinya, meskipun sedikit kurang kerjaan.

.

.

.

"Akashi-san, [Name] kemana?" Akashi mengalihkan pandangan dari soal fisika yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Ke ruang Klub Jurnalistik, katanya mau mengedit majalah sekolah." jawabnya pada gadis serba ungu yang berdiri didepannya, lalu kembali terhayut pada soal – soal di depannya.

"Oh begitu, hm... Akashi-san, sepertinya Bahasa Indonesiamu semakin lancar ya? Baguslah..." ungkap si gadis dengan nada heran bercampur senang.

Akashi terdiam mendadak, "Begitukah Lin-san? Mungkin karena aku pernah bicara dengan bahasa ini sebelumnya, jadi bisa cepat beradaptasi." ungkapnya tanpa menatap Lin, seolah dirinya memang sedang berkonsentrasi penuh.

Sejujurnya Akashi sendiripun merasa sedikit heran dengan dirinya yang mendadak bisa dengan lancar dan fasih menguasai kembali bahasa yang sempat dipikirnya tidak begitu penting, namun jauh dalam hatinya ia mengetahui dengan jelas alasan kenapa bahasa itu harus dipelajarinya lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku mencari [Name] dulu ya..." ucap Lin lalu melangkah pergi.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini sedikit berangin, Akashi memandang keluar jendela. Bunga – bunga berwarna merah muda berterbangan sampai kedalam kelas, sejenak Akashi teringat sesuatu.

"Nanti akan kutanyakan padanya." ucapnya dalam hati.

[Full Name], nama yang belakangan ini selalu sukses membuat Akashi tidak pernah tidur nyenyak selama beberapa bulan ini. Otaknya kini telah dipenuhi oleh bayangan gadis yang duduk dibelakangnya ini. Paling parah saat dirinya memutuskan untuk membawa sepeda ke sekolah hanya untuk dapat berbicara pada [Name] dan pulang bersama. Sebenarnya sepeda hanyalah modus agar bisa mengenal lebih dekat dengan gadis itu. Kini perasaannya terlanjur gila, dan sepertinya memang perlu ada kejelasan atas apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini. Sayang, dirinya sekarang tidak tahu sama sekali harus berbuat apa, karena dia sendiri pun sedang dalam kondisi layaknya benang kusut.

.

.

.

Lin sampai didepan ruang klub jurnalistik, "[Name]?" pandangannya mengedar keseluruh ruangan, sampai terhenti pada sosok bersurai coklat yang dicarinya.

"Eh, kau Lin, ayo masuk..." Lin masuk kedalam dan duduk disebelah sahabatnya yang nampak sedang serius di depan layar laptop.

"Ngedit naskah?" tanyanya sambil ikut melihat,

"Iya, besok sudah harus diserahkan ke penerbit." jawabnya sambil tetap menatap layar laptop.

"Sendirian? Emangnya Sera kemana?" tanyanya lagi sambil memandangi kondisi ruang jurnal yang mirip kapal pecah.

"Lagi nyerahin proposal ke Kepala Sekolah..." Lin mengangguk mengerti.

"[Name], kau beneran ada hubungan sama Akashi?" tanyanya tidak sabaran.

[Name] mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop, lalu menatap Lin bingung, "Jangan bilang kalau gosip itu nyebar sampai ke kelasmu..." ujarnya sedikit jengkel.

"Bukan cuma di kelas aku [Name], satu angkatan juga tahu kalau kau sering berduaan sama dia. Aku sih males banget percaya sama gosip, mumpung yang digosipin itu kau, mending tanya langsung ke orangnya. Terus terang aku penasaran..." ungkapnya tanpa jeda.

"Haaah... Gimana ya jawabnya, aku juga enggak ngerti sama keadaanku sendiri. Tapi kita sepertinya masih sebatas temen kok." raut wajah [Name] berubah seketika.

Lin menatap dalam, "Aku yakin sebenarnya kau ada perasaan kan dengannya? Kenapa kau gak bilang aja, nanti dia keburu pergi..."

Satu hal yang selalu disesali [Name] saat sahabat ungunya ini menanggapi segala hal terkait dirinya, bahwa Lin tidak pernah meleset menebak kondisinya luar dalam. Helaan nafas berat [Name] sudah menjadi jawaban yang cukup akurat untuk Lin, sahabatnya ini memang sedang dalam keadaan bingung.

"Jangan bilang gara – gara masih memikirkan orang itu, kau ragu dengan perasaanmu saat ini, gara – gara dia kau jadi bingung. Ck, _Come on_ [Name] coba lupakan mantanmu itu dan mulailah lembaran baru. Akashi-san itu jauh lebih baik dari pada dia, pokoknya aku tidak mau dengar lagi kalau kau jadi bimbang lantaran susah melupakan laki – laki itu." cercanya kesal.

[Name] menatap layar laptop dengan kosong, ia tidak paham apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini, Akashi memang selalu bersamanya, menjadi temannya untuk bercerita segala hal yang menjadi ketertarikannya, dia tipe pendengar yang baik seperti Lin. Mungkin itu sebabnya [Name] merasa cocok dengan Akashi, tapi hatinya tak pernah bisa membohonginya.

.

.

.

"Kemana saja kau? Lin mencarimu." Akashi membalikkan posisi duduknya menghadap [Name].

"Udah kok, tadi dia nyari ke ruang jurnal... Oya nih ada Strawberry, mau?" Akashi menatap buah berwarna merah segar itu, lalu mengambilnya satu, kebetulan itu adalah buah kesukaannya.

"Terimakasih. [Name] Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." ucapnya sambil mengigit buah ditangannya.

"Itu namanya bunga apa?" tangannya menunjuk kelopak bunga yang sedang berguguran di halaman depan sekolah.

"Oh, Bunga Flamboyan." jawab [Name] yang tanpa sadar menatap dengan seksama kelopak bungan berwarna pink cerah itu.

"Mirip Bunga Sakura." ujar Akashi memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi lantaran mereka berdua sama – sama terdiam menikmati keindahan kelopak yang berguguran tersebut.

"Memang." Respon [Name] sambil menatap Akashi yang nampak tidak ingin melepaskan pandangan dari pemandangan di luar jendela itu. Hatinya mendadak berdesir dan tanpa disadarinya menimbulkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

_"__Daisuki..."_ ucapnya pelan.

.

.

"Buku kosong? Ada..." Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya, lalu menyondorkannya pada [Name] yang duduk dibelakangnya.

[Name] mengambil buku yang disodorkan Akashi, "Makasi ya, aku lupa bawa catetan sejarah..." ucapnya dengan senyum malu – malu, dipandanginya buku itu seksama. "Kok dia punya buku yang desain covernya begini? Wah, ternyata Akashi suka yang seperti ini..." ujarnya setengah berbisik agar si empunya tidak mendengar.

"Tidak suka? Kalau begitu kembalikan!" ternyata Akashi mendengar ucapannya dan berbalik hendak mengambil buku berwarna merah marun itu.

"Eh, bukannya begitu, aku kan hanya sedikit heran... Maaf deh... Segitu saja marah... Aku suka kok..." Sergah [Name] cepat, Akashi memperbaiki posisi duduknya lagi sambil memasang wajah kesal.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan sepedamu?"

[Name] terkejut mendengar suara bariton yang khas itu, dengan sekejap menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kau mengangetkanku saja Akashi-san... Ini, sepertinya ban sepedaku kempes, kemarin seharusnya aku bawa saja kebengkel. Masa sekarang harus jalan kaki sih..." keluh [Name] sambil menendang ban sepedanya yang kempes lantaran kesal.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, bodoh. Siapa suruh kau tidak memompa ban sepedamu dulu, sekarang tanggung sendiri akibatnya." cerca Akashi tanpa jeda.

[Name] tertegun sejenak, lalu menatap laki – laki berambut merah itu lekat. Sementara sang objek merasa sedikit risih dipandang seperti itu.

"Apa kau lihat – lihat. Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" ucapnya cepat sebelum [Name] menyadari wajahnya yang sudah mulai menghangat.

"Hmm... Bahasa Indonesiamu mulai lancar ya? Kau ini cepat juga beradaptasi, bagus – bagus..." [Name] menganggukkan kepalanya sambil bedecak heran.

Akashi tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa, ritme jantungnya mendadak tidak beraturan kembali, kacau seketika hanya karena pujian dari gadis didepannya ini. Tunggu dulu, pujian kah? Atau hanya sekedar basa – basi?

"Apa itu pujian untukku?" tanyanya memastikan,

"Yahh... mungkin. Kau kan pintar, wajar kalau kau cepat menguasai bahasa asing. Aku yakin kau sudah bosan mendapatkan banyak pujian di sekolahmu." Ungkap [Name] tanpa menatap Akashi, ia masih terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya pulang kerumah, lalu tanpa sengaja tatapannya terhenti. "Ah! Akashi-san aku ikut pulang bersamamu saja!" serunya mendadak mengejutkan Akashi yang ternyata malah melamun.

"Apa? Pulang denganku? Tidak mau. Kau jalan kaki saja, kenapa jadi aku juga yang kena sial." tolaknya mentah – mentah, lalu mencoba untuk kabur.

Tapi sepeda itu ditahan dari belakang sebelum laki – laki bersurai merah itu sempat mengayuhnya. Akasi menoleh kebelakang dengan kesal.

"Kau pikir bisa kabur dengan semudah itu? Dasar laki – laki pelit, tega – teganya meninggalkan seorang perempuan sendirian disini, sikap macam apa itu, hah?" [Name] menggenggam kuat boncengan sepeda Akashi berusaha menahan agar laki – laki itu sama sekali tidak bisa mengayuh.

"Lepaskan tanganmu itu bodoh! Aku mau pulang, ini perintah! Dengar kau ini perintah!" ujar Akashi setengah berteriak, meskipun ia tahu persis gadis ini tidak akan mendengarkan apapun yang ia perintahkan. Tidak seperti teman – teman atau anggota klub basketnya di Rakuzan. Semua tunduk dibawah kekuasaannya, sebab ia selalu benar.

"Masa bodoh dengan perintahmu, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sampai kau mau mengantarku! Antarkan aku pulang!" [Name] semakin mengencangkan genggamannya.

"Kau berani – beraninya membantahku [Name], tidak akan ku kabulkan permintaanmu itu, pulang sendiri saja. Dasar pembawa sial." ucapnya sarkastik, namun itu bukannya membuat keadaan membaik.

"Awas kalau kau berani – benarani mencoba mengayuh sepedamu dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini. Aku akan melaporkanmu ke Kesiswaan dengan tuduhan kekerasan dan penganiayaan..." tukasnya tajam, menyudutkan pandangan laki – laki bermanik merah itu.

Mendengar itu Akashi terdiam sejenak, tentu saja ia tidak mau harga diri dan imagenya tercoreng – moreng hanya karena laporan konyol yang tidak jelas dari seorang maniak yang tengah menahan mati – matian sepedanya ini. Akashi masih ingin hidup dengan bermartabat.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang..." ujar Akashi akhirnya, lalu menuruni sepedanya, "Tapi kau yang bawa..."

"Ha? Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa menggandeng orang..." [Name] menatap kapten basket Rakuzan itu dengan tatapan heran.

Akashi berdeham dengan _cool_ dan membuang tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Pantesan daritadi kau bersikeras menyuruhku pulang sendirian. Ternyata kau tidak bisa membonceng orang, pffftt..." gadis itu berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, cepat jalankan sepedanya. Kau yang memboncengku, dan jangan membantah. Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang sudah merepotkanku, tapi selalu membantah perintahku." ungkapnya jengkel, sementara itu [Name] masih berusaha menahan agar tawanya tidak pecah.

.

.

.

"Dari sini aku jalan kaki saja, makasi ya sudah meminjamkan sepedamu. Besok aku akan membawa sepeda milik adikku saja. Nanti sore saja ku ambil sepedaku yang di sekolah dengan ayahku. Sekali lagi terimakasih." Ucap [Name] sambil membungkuk khas orang Jepang.

Akashi menatap datar [Name] yang mulai berbalik untuk pulang, namun ditahannya lengan gadis itu. [Name] menoleh bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kau pernah cerita padaku tentang mantan pacarmu itu kan?" Akashi menatap lurus ke mata [Name].

"Kenapa kau malah jadi mengungkit masalah itu? Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya." [Name] mencoba melepaskan genggaman Akashi.

"Apa kau masih menyimpan perasaan padanya?" tanyanya tidak mempedulikan [Name] yang tengah mencoba melepaskan genggamannya.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti ini? Kenapa tiba – tiba..." gadis itu kini balas menatapnya lurus.

"Aku tanya, apa kau masih menyukainya [Name]?" Akashi tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan apapun yang terlontar dari [Name] yang ia perlukan kali ini hanyalah sebuah kepastian. Kepastian yang dapat membuatnya tidak perlu terlalu lama mengulur waktu.

"Aku... aku..." [Name] berusaha melanjutkan kalimatnya,

Melihat kondisi gadis berambut [Hair Color] didepannya ini, Akashi hanya mampu menghela nafas berat. "Lupakan saja, aku hanya bercanda..."

"Apa? Bercanda?" ucap [Name] tidak terima, raut wajahnya berubah drastis.

"Anggap saja aku tidak pernah menanyakan hal yang barusan. Pulanglah, nanti keburu sore. Sampai bertemu besok." Akashi mengeyuh sepedanya dengan cepat, ia menoleh kebelakang, memastikan kalau [Name] tidak akan menahan sepedanya lagi seperti tadi.

Sekilas ia melirik kearah [Name] yang masih berdiri menatap kepergiannya yang semakin menjauh. "Mungkin, aku harus memastikan parasaanku terlebih dahulu..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yosh, chapterini segitu dulu... disini Akashi sama si [Name] masih sama - sama bingung sama perasaan masing - masing. Akashi bingung apa yang dia rasain itu beneran cinta atau cuma sekedar suka, sementara si [Name] bingung apa Akashi itu cuma pelariannya atau bukan... Yah, ditunggu lanjutannya deh XDXD Terimakasih untuk yang mau mampir membaca dan mereview dengan ikhlas :D

_**Mind To Review?**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Their Heart

**Reason**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pair : Akashi Seijurou x Reader

Genre : Romance, Drama

Enjoy~

_"__Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?!"_

_"__Untuk apa aku bilang padamu, tidak penting."_

_"__Apa? Kenapa baru sekarang?"_

_"__Karena apa?!"_

_"__Aishiteru."_

**Their Heart**

"Hei, itu kan... [Name] cepet lihat kesini..." Lin menarik tangan [Name] yang masih memperbaiki tali sepatunya yang tadi sempat terlepas.

"Ada apa sih Lin?" [Name] melihat kearah yang ditunjuk sahabatnya itu, matanya terbelalak seketika, nafasnya tertahan beberapa saat.

Disana terlihat laki – laki yang dulu pernah menjadi satu – satunya orang yang paling kau cintai sedang bersama orang lain, tertawa bahagia. Orang yang selama 2 tahun membuat hari – harimu nyaris tanpa cela. Kau selalu merasa dicintai saat bersamanya, mencintainya adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupmu. Kini kenangan masalalu tentang dirinya berkelebat layaknya potongan – potongan film yang telah dirobek habis – habisan.

.

.

.

_Flash Back 1 Tahun yang lalu... _

_"__[Name] apa kau benar – benar mencintaiku?"_

_"__Kau bicara apa, tentu saja kan. Untuk apa kau meragukan hal itu dariku..."_

_"__Bolehkah aku jujur padamu?"_

_"__Jujur tentang apa?"_

_"__Selama ini, aku merasa tidak menemukan kebahagiaanku bersamamu..."_

_"__Maksudmu?"_

_"__Apa kau tidak merasa kalau kita terlalu mirip? Kau dan aku memiliki sifat yang hampir sama. Kita menyatu hanya sebatas karena kita mirip, hanya karena pemikiran yang kita miliki sama..."_

_"__Aku tidak mengerti, lalu apa salahnya kalau kita mirip? Bukankah itu yang membuat kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?"_

_"__Justru disana masalahnya [Name], kita menjadi sepasang kekasih bukan karena kita saling jatuh cinta. Melainkan karena kita merasa cocok dengan kemiripan yang kita miliki. Aku merasa, perasaan bahagia yang kurasakan saat bersamamu, bukanlah bahagia bersama seseorang yang aku cintai, tapi seperti bahagia memiliki saudara yang sejalan denganku."_

_"__Aku jatuh cinta padamu..."_

_"__Maafkan aku, tapi begitulah yang aku rasakan padamu. Kalau kita terus seperti ini, kita tidak akan benar – benar bahagia..."_

_"__Aku bahagia bersamamu..."_

_"__Tapi aku tidak, aku merasa sangat tertekan bila terus seperti ini. Kalau kita tetap menjalankan hubungan ini, aku takut akan menyakitimu. Kau tahu teori magnet yang mengatakan kalau kedua kutub yang sama akan saling tolak – menolak. Aku merasa kita memang seperti itu. Aku selalu mencoba agar bisa membuatmu bahagia, mencoba menyukai hal yang kau sukai agar bisa tetap nyambung bicara bersamamu. Aku sadar kalau aku terlalu sering berpura – pura."_

_"__Lalu kenapa kau menyatakan cinta padaku?"_

_"__Kita terlalu dini memulai hubungan, aku salah mengartikan kekagumanku padamu sebagai cinta. Aku begitu kagum padamu, aku berfikir perasaan itu lama – lama akan berkembang seiring waktu berjalan. Ternyata perasaan kagum itu, tidak pernah berubah sampai saat ini. Aku sadar kalau hanya mengagumimu, bukan mencintaimu."_

_"__Kau bosan denganku?"_

_"Kalau aku bosan denganmu, 3 bulan pertama berpacaran aku pasti akan meninggalkanmu tanpa basa – basi..."_

_"__Lalu? Apa alasannya kau bertahan?"_

_"__Karena selama ini aku mencoba menemukan kebahagiaanku pada dirimu, kebahagiaan sebagai orang yang mencintaimu dan sebagai yang mungkin kau cintai..."_

_"__Kau merasa kalau aku tidak mencintaimu?"_

_"__Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak akan pernah tahu. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau benar – benar bahagia dengan semua yang telah aku lakukan, apakah kau bahagian menjalani harimu denganku dan apakah aku benar – benar menjadi orang yang kau cintai. Aku tidak pernah benar - benar yakin..." _

_[Name] menghela nafas berat, dadanya terasa begitu nyeri mendengar semua pengakuan laki – laki didepannya ini. "Jadi?"_

_"__Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja sebelum begitu terlambat. Kita mulai lembaran baru dan jalani hidup masing – masing. Temukan kebahagiaanmu yang sesungguhnya [Name]..."_

_"__Kau kebahagiaanku..."_

_"__Maafkan aku, tapi aku bukanlah orang yang tepat. Tidakkah kau pernah merasa kalau kau takut jika aku tidak merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu, takut jika kau ternyata tidak sesuai harapanku, takut jika kau tidak berhasil membahagiakanku. Dan terkadang kau selalu memaksakan diri tertarik dengan hal yang kusukai agar bisa nyambung berbicara denganku. Apa kau tidak merasa kalau saat itu kau juga sedang berpura – pura dan tidak menjadi dirimu sendiri?"_

_[Name] tertegun mendengar itu semua, sementara laki – laki di hadapannya tersenyum simpul merasa jika semua yang dikatakannya barusan tepat sasaran._

_"__Aku bukan sekedar menebak apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi kita begitu mirip, jalan pikiran kita selalu sama. Jadi aku yakin kalau kau juga merasakan hal itu, sama seperti yang aku rasakan. Hanya masalah waktu sampai akhirnya kita benar – benar saling menyakiti. Aku tidak mau hal itu duluan kita alami, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja."_

_"__Lalu apa dengan begini kau bahagia?"_

_"__Aku akan menemukan kebahagiaanku sendiri, mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama, kau jangan terpuruk dengan hal ini. Aku tahu banyak yang menyukaimu diluar sana, mungkin kau akan menemukan satu yang akan benar – benar membuatmu jatuh cinta seperti kau jatuh cinta pada Negeri Sakura itu."_

_"__Baiklah kalau kau dengan begini kau merasa bahagia. Hanya ini yang mampu aku lakukan untukmu..."_

_"__Jangan bicara seperti itu, aku kan tidak pergi jauh. Kau masih bisa bicara padaku saat jam istirahat atau telpon aku..."_

_"__Berusaha menerima keputusanmu saja aku sudah menderita, kau malah menyuruhku untuk bicara dan menghubungimu hanya sebagai seorang teman biasa. Kau mau menghabisi hatiku hingga tidak bersisa? Hingga aku tidak sanggup jatuh cinta pada siapapun?"_

_"__Bukan begitu, ayolah siapa tahu kau akan jatuh cinta pada pria Jepang, mungkin saja dia jodohmu yang sejati. Takdir kan bukan kita yang menentukan..."_

_"__Mana ada kebetulan yang seperti itu, bertemu dengan orang Jepang di Indonesia? Di alam mimpi baru bisa bertemu..."_

_"__Kalau begitu bermimpilah, hehehe..."_

.

.

.

"Tuh kan, kau masih mau nungguin dia? Dia udah punya pacar baru, barusan kau udah liat sendiri, kan. Sekarang apa? Kau sudah tidak mungkin balikan sama dia... sadar... dia bukan orang yang tepat untukmu." Lin mendidih melihat keadaan gadis yang tengah duduk lesu, sahabatnya itu benar – benar sedang berada diujung tanduk.

"Lin, apa aku memang bukan orang yang dicarinya? Apa aku bukan orang yang tepat berada disisinya? Tapi Lin, dulu aku begitu mencintainya..."

Lin menatap lesu, "Itu dulu [Name], sekarang ya sekarang. Hidupmu akan terus berjalan dan kau tidak boleh terpaku dengan masalalu itu terus menerus. Kau harus berusaha membuka lembaran baru, membuka hati untuk yang lain. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu..."

Sudah sejam lebih [Name] melamun di bawah pohon Flamboyan yang rindang dengan wajah pucat pasi tak karuan, alasannya hanya satu. Karena orang yang kau cintai telah menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri, dan sayangnya kebahagiaan itu bukanlah dirimu. Dia bahagia bersama sosok yang baru, dan mungkin saja disanalah ia merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya. [Name] merasa hatinya tiba – tiba ngilu.

"[Name] mending kita pulang aja..." ajak Lin sambil menuntun sepeda pink milik [Name], keluar dari tempat parkir.

"Ini Strawberry, makan." tiba – tiba Akashi muncul dari belakang dengan sekotak buah Strawberry ditangannya.

"Strawberry cocok untuk orang yang kekurangan asupan gula sepertimu. Makan ini supaya wajahmu itu dialiri darah, kau seperti mayat hidup tahu." [Name] menatap Akashi sesaat, lalu mengambil buah itu,

"Terimakasih..." ucapnya lesu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan. Akashi-san tolong jaga [Name] disini sebentar ya..." Lin berlari meninggalkan kedua temannya itu.

"Ayo pulang, nanti keburu macet." Akashi menuntun sepedanya kearah gerbang. "Ayo cepat, aku paling tidak suka menunggu."

[Name] mengangguk pelan dan menuntun sepedanya menyusul Akashi. Ia menatap punggung laki – laki yang juga sedang menuntun sepeda berwarna merahnya. Seketika [Name] tersadar kalau sejak 5 bulan yang lalu Akashi mulai kesekolah dengan sepeda. "Kenapa Akashi jadi ikutan membawa sepeda ya?" batinmu dalam hati.

.

.

Akashi menghela nafas berat, sesekali memejamkan mata agar pikirannya bisa berjalan normal kembali dan tidak dipusingkan oleh segala macam bentuk emosi yang belakangan ini selalu memenangkan tanggapan logis dari otaknya. "Mungkin aku tidak perlu memberitahu dia..." bisikknya perlahan berusaha menahan rasa sesak yang tiba – tiba menyelimuti hatinya.

.

.

.

Ruang jurnalistik yang penuh sesak oleh berbagai macam kertas warna – warni dan gabus berbagai ukuran membuat beberapa orang didalamnya merasa jenuh dan memutuskan pergi keluar.

"[Name] kau edit naskah yang ini ya. Aku mau cari Pak Darma buat mastiin kapan kita berangkat ke penerbitnya..." [Name] menatap Sera si pemimpin redaksi majalah sekolah itu dengan malas.

"Yang lain pada kemana sih? Perasaan aku dari 2 minggu yang lalu ngedit sendirian deh. Bosennnn..." ucap [Name] sedikit jengkel.

"Kan kau Ketua Editor, wajar dong kalau kau banyak ngedit, nanti juga kalau udah liat si Akashi kau bakalan bertenaga lagi. Semangat [Name]!" ujarnya sambil terburu – buru meninggalkan partner kerjanya itu di ruang jurnal. [Name] melongo sejenak.

"Ha? Apa katanya tadi? Aku bakalan bersemangat kalau liat Akashi? Ck, gosip itu nyebar segitu parahnya ya... Hadeeh..." ujarnya dongkol.

[Name] memperhatikan artikel yang diserahkan Sera padanya untuk diedit. "Hmm... ini artikel tentang Akashi? Judulnya _'I Like Flamboyan Flower'_ oh.. Pantesan waktu itu dia nanyain, jadi dia diwawancarai anak jurnal..."

[Name] memeriksa tiap baris kalimat yang tersusun pada artikel itu, matanya menatap tidak percaya pada sebuah kalimat yang tertulis disana. Tanpa mematikan layar laptop yang masih menyala serta artikel yang belum selesai diedit, [Name] berlari dari ruang jurnalistik menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Akashi menatap Pohon Flamboyan dari jendela, pikirannya benar – benar tidak menentu saat ini. Pembicaraannya dengan [Name] kemarin masih terngiang jelas di telinganya.

_"__Jadi, bisakah kau beri alasan kenapa berwajah sendu dan melamun di dekat parkiran sekolah pada siang bolong begini? Kau tidak sedang syuting film kan?" Akashi memulai pembicaraan sebelum keadaan mereka mulai canggung. _

_"__Akashi, apa kau tahu ungkapan, kalau tidak ada alasan untuk mencintai seseorang?" Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sepertinya gadis disampingnya ini tidak sedang menjawab pertanyaannya ataupun tertawa dengan lelucon garingnya tadi. _

_"__Aku tahu." ucapnya setengah hati. Akashi tahu persis kemana arah pembicaraan ini, jelas sekali dimatanya bahwa gadis ini masih mencintai seseorang, sementara orang yang bersangkutan lebih memilih bersama perempuan lain. Dadanya terasa sesak harus menatap kondisi gadis dihadapannya ini._

_"__Memangnya kau bisa apa Seijurou? Kau tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa..." batinnya kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. _

_Perjalanan pulang saat itu adalah yang paling menyakitkan untuk mereka berdua. Akashi menatap [Name] yang perlahan mulai menjauh dari pandangannya, arah rumah mereka memang berbeda. Akashi membelokkan sepedanya dan mengayuhnya gontai, memikirkan bagaimana dirinya dan gadis itu menjalani hari – hari selama 6 bulan bersama. Sangat menyenangkan, meskipun ia bukan tipe perempuan yang gampang bergaul dengan siapapun dan sedikit jutek. Tapi entah mengapa Akashi merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada dirinya saat bersama dengan seorang [Full Name]. _

"Akashi!" yang dipanggil menoleh terkejut, didepannya berdiri seseorang yang sejak tadi menjadi objek utama pikirannya.

"[Name]? Ada apa?" Akashi sedikit bingung mencerna raut wajah lawan bicaranya ini.

"Kenapa tidak beritahu aku kalau seminggu lagi kau mau balik ke Jepang?" serbunya dengan nafas memburu.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu? Itu tidak penting!" jawab Akashi dengan sarkatis.

"Tidak penting? Oiya, memangnya aku siapamu? Aku lupa dengan hal itu, bahkan aku ragu selama ini kita berteman atau bagaimana. Maaf!" [Name] berlari meninggalkan Akashi yang masih mematung.

_"__Bahkan aku ragu selama ini kita berteman atau bagaimana..."_ Akashi juga perlu mencerna baik – baik maksud dari kalimat yang didengarnya barusan.

Bunga Flamboyan diluar berguguran ditiup angin, Akashi memandangi kelopak yang terbawa hingga ke mejanya, dan menyadari satu hal.

.

.

_"__Ada banyak hal yang saya sukai di sekolah ini, diantaranya karena saya sangat senang bisa terbiasa menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia lagi. Hal yang paling membuat saya terkesan dengan sekolah ini adalah karena saya menemukan Bunga Flamboyan yang sangat mirip dengan Sakura di Jepang, setiap melihatnya saya merasa sedang berada di Kyoto, tapi sangat disayangkan bahwa seminggu lagi saya sudah harus kembali ke Jepang. Untuk itu saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak atas perhatian yang telah diberikan pihak sekolah selama 6 bulan saya berada di sini. Ini merupakan pengalaman yang sangat berharga dalam hidup saya..."_

[Name] membaca artikel yang tadi sedang dieditnya sekali lagi, tanpa sadar bahwa airmatanya tengah mengalir deras. Jejeran kalimat itu entah kenapa membuatnya begitu merasa sesak. Dibenaknya kini dipenuhi oleh sosok Akashi. Laki – laki yang selama 6 bulan ini selalu pulang bersamanya, selalu menjadi partner kerja kelompoknya, selalu mendengarkan segala ceritanya sekalipun dirinya tahu kalau Akashi tidak selalu tertarik dengan setiap hal yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Sekarang Akashi akan pergi meninggalkannya, lalu apa? Dalam hal ini bukan haknya meneriaki Akashi hanya gara – gara tidak diberi tahu kalau ia akan kembali ke Jepang, juga bukan haknya menangis seperti ini. [Name] memegang keningnya, bingung dengan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya. Lebih tepatnya bingung akan perasaannya selama ini.

_"__Adakah alasan untuk menjelaskan ini semua?"_

.

.

.

Waktu terasa begitu cepatnya berlalu, koridor lantai 3 sudah kosong, semua siswa sudah pulang sejak tadi, namun tidak untuk Akashi. Ia masih melamun di tempat duduknya dan memandang keluar jendela, menatap beberapa orang lalu – lalang di gerbang sekolah. Dia melirik ke belakang, lalu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Aku bawakan saja tasnya..." Akashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meraih tas berwarna hot pink dibelakangnya. Orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya tidak kunjung muncul juga, mungkin lebih baik memang dirinyalah yang berinisiatif duluan.

"[Name] ini udah jam pulang. Kenapa masih bengong di sini?" tegur Sera sambil membereskan barang – barangnya.

"Iya, ada yang aku pikirin..." jawabnya murung.

"Pasti mikirin si Akashi ya... ckckckck, kalau gitu aku pulang duluan, mamaku udah jemput. Daa~" Sera melangkah pergi.

"Akashi ya... Haah... Lebih baik aku pulang saja. Ck sial, tasku masih dikelas lagi. Duh mana sekolah udah sepi. Ah sudahlah..." [Name] beranjak hendak meninggalkan ruang jurnal, begitu dirinya membuka pintu.

"Akashi?" [Name] mengerjap ragu dengan penglihatannya. Akashi sedang berdiri di depannya dengan memeluk tas berwarna hot pink miliknya. Mendadak suasana terasa canggung.

"Ikut aku, aku ingin bicara." Akashi meraih tangan gadis yang kini masih mematung dihadapannya sambil sedikit menyeret paksa agar mengikuti langkahnya.

.

.

.

"Ck, apaan sih... Lepaskan tanganku! Kemarikan tas itu, aku mau pulang!" [Name] berusaha meraih tas yang digenggam Akashi, tapi laki – laki itu berbalik menatapnya tajam.

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Kau tahu aku benar – benar nyaris gila memikirkan apakah aku harus mengatakan hal ini padamu atau tidak!" tanpa sadar Akashi tidak mampu mengontrol emosinya.

"Mengatakan apa?! Aku capek, aku mau pulang! Kembalikan tasku Akashi!" [Name] masih berusaha merebut tasnya, perasaannya begitu kalut saat ini hingga akal sehatnya tak mampu membendung segala luapan emosinya.

Akashi berusaha mengatur nafasnya, "Dengar [Name]... Aku sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk berfikir dan berdiam diri terus. Selama ini berkali – kali aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau aku memang merasakannya, tapi berkali – kali pula aku harus menyangkal semua yang aku rasakan selama ini. Jujur aku menderita tiap kali memikirkannya. Aku sadar kalau aku tidak bisa hanya diam saja sementara tidak lama lagi aku akan pergi. _[Name]... Aishiteru..."_ ungkapnya lalu memberikan tas yang tengah digenggamnya pada [Name].

"Apa? Kenapa baru sekarang... ahh bukan itu maksudku... Kenapa aku?" jujur saat ini [Name] benar – benar tidak mengerti kenapa kalimat itu terlontar dari bibirnya begitu saja.

"Aku berusaha mencari alasannya! Aku memikirkannya tiap malam, aku nyaris tidak pernah bisa tidur tenang! Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau tidak perlu alasan apapun untuk mencintai seseorang. Aku tak tahu atas dasar apa aku mulai memikirkanmu, memperhatikanmu, menyukai segala hal yang ada pada dirimu. Aku tidak menemukan alasannya. Dan aku sadar itu semua karena..." Akashi menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Karena apa?" Tagih gadis didepannya.

_"__Ya, karena aku mencintaimu..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan menjadi chapter terakhir, chapter ini Akashi udah yakin sama perasaannya, juga udah punya keberanian (?) buat menyatakannya secara langsung. Nah, selanjutnya tinggal si [Name] chapter depan penentuan perasaannya, apakah Akashi ditolak atau diterima... mau yang mana? Terimakasih untuk yang sudah meriview, memfav ataupun yang mem follow cerita ini... ^^

**_Mind To Review? _**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Answer

**Reason**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pair : Akashi Seijurou x Reader

Genre : Romance, Drama

Enjoy~

_"__Sejak kapan kau berada di sana?"_

_"__Apakah itu jawaban untukku?"_

_"__Kau itu merepotkan"_

**The Answer**

_Seminggu yang melelahkanpun akhirnya berlalu..._

Minggu ini sepertinya kelopak Bunga Flamboyan itu tidak berguguran lagi, mungkin karena bulan ini bukan musimnya atau bunganya memang sedang habis. Entahlah. Pemandangan di tempat ini justru terasa sangat asing untuk [Name]. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, di tempatnya sedang duduk saat ini, ia menatap seorang anak laki – laki bersurai merah sedang termangu menunggu jemputannya datang, pertama kalinya laki – laki itu terheran – heran melihatmu membawa sepeda bersekolah, -yang akhirnya membuatnya juga ikut membawa sepeda- merupakan tempat dimana kesedihanmu yang memuncak lantaran orang yang dulu sempat singgah di hatimu, kini telah menemukan kebahagiaannya, dan juga merupakan tempat dimana pada akhirnya seorang kapten dari tim basket Rakuzan dengan julukan _Red Emperor_ menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Tempat ini, atau lebih tepatnya Pohon Flamboyan ini menjadi salah satu saksi atas kejadian – kejadian yang kini telah berlalu.

"Baiklah, hari ini aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya..."

.

.

"[Name], kau dicari sama Sera daritadi tau!" yang dipanggil sontak memalingkan wajah ke sumber suara. Lin tengah berkacak pinggang melihat sahabatnya ini rupanya sedang melamun disaat – saat genting seperti ini.

"Lin! Bisa kok gak ngagetin gitu... Dimana Sera? Apa acara sudah dimulai? Anggota Jurnalistik sudah pada kumpul di Aula?" Lin mengangguk menjawab rentetan pertanyaan yang bak kereta Shinkasen itu.

"Kau kenapa malah melamun disini hah?! Tadi aku liat Akashi udah hampir selesai dengan pidato perpisahannya. Buruan kesana!" tanganya menarik si surai [Hair Color] agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar Lin, kau duluan saja. Aku masih ada urusan sebentar sama Pak Darma. Aku janji bakalan kesana kok." pintanya berbohong pada Lin.

"Haaah? Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi ingat kau harus datang ya, lalu temui Akashi. Aku gak mau tahu, hari ini pokoknya urusan antara kau dan dia sudah kelar." ucapnya sambil melepaskan genggamannya.

Hari ini tepat 6 bulan masa pertukaran pelajar seorang Akashi Seijurou di Indonesia telah usai, sekaligus hari terakhirnya berada di sekolah ini. Akashi akan kembali ke Jepang. Kembali ke SMA elitnya yang berada di Kyoto, memulai kehidupannya lagi seperti biasa, dan juga merupakan hari terakhirnya pulang bersepeda denganmu.

.

.

.

[Name] menyandarkan punggungnya yang lelah akibat perasaan tegang sejak pagi tadi menyerangnya. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, hingga tangannya berkeringat dingin saking gelisahnya. Ia harus mengungkapkan jawabannya atas pernyataan cinta dari Akashi hari ini. Laki – laki bersurai merah itu memberikan [Name] waktu berfikir selama 1 minggu.

_"__Kenapa seminggu? Karena aku memiliki 2 kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Pertama kau menolakku dan kedua kita menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jika posisiku berada pada pilihan ke dua, maka saat hari terakhir, yakni ketika aku akan berangkat ke Jepang, hari itu adalah awal untuk lembaran baru kita berdua. Tapi jika posisiku berada pada pilihan pertama, maka hari terakhirku berada di sini adalah benar – benar yang terakhir. Kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi sampai kapanpun itu." jelasnya waktu itu dengan nada angkuh. _

"Huufft... Bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Akashi... Masa iya aku musti bilang, 'Akashi aku mencintaimu' atau '_Aishiteru Akashi'_ aahhh... ganjen banget. Aha, bagaimana kalau 'Aku sadar kalau selama ini aku juga selalu memikirkanmu, dan perasaan yang aku miliki padamu perlahan mulai berubah, bukan hanya sebagai sekedar teman. Aku juga sadar kalau aku tidak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku mencintaimu.' apa kepanjangan ya? Hmmm... bagaimana kalau bilang 'Iya' saja ya? Tapi itu malah jadi kependekan. Duuuh, _Kami-sama_ tolong akuuu!" runtuknya sambil mengacak rambut frustasi.

"Ehem... Maaf kalau aku mengganggu latihan anda..." terdengar suara bariton yang khas, yang sudah sangat jelas siapa pemiliknya.

"Akashi?! Sejak kapan kau ada disana?!" jerit [Name] syok lantaran laki – laki yang sendaritadi berputar – putar dibenaknya itu muncul secara tiba – tiba dihadapannya.

Akashi tersenyum simpul, lalu berdeham dengan _cool_, "Sejak kapan ya? Mungkin sejak kau mengatakan 'Akashi aku mencintaimu' begitu." jawabnya sambil melirik [Name] yang tengah menutup bibirnya karena malu.

_"__Jadi, apakah itu jawaban untukku [Full Name]?"_

.

.

"Enak, kau yang buat?" Akashi memakan kue Strawberry yang diberikan [Name] dengan berusaha menahan gejolak perasaannya yang kelewat bahagia, sebab itu kue yang hanya khusus dibuatkan untuknya.

"Iya, aku sering membantu ibuku membuat kue, tapi baru kali ini aku membuatnya sendiri tanpa dikontrol ibuku." jawab [Name] sambil sesekali melirik malu.

"Sebenarnya aku sempat sekali coba menyatakan perasaanku secara tidak langsung padamu." Ungkap Akashi di sela – sela kesibukannya memakan kue, "Kau masih ingat buku kosong yang aku berikan padamu waktu pelajaran sejarah?"

[Name] mengangguk, "Buku merah marun yang agak norak itu ya?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Aku kehilangan akal sehatku tau! Gara – gara memikirkanmu waktu berbelanja, aku jadi tidak sadar mengambil buku seperti itu. Kau tidak perhatikan tulisan di cover bukunya?" [Name] terdiam sesaat, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Ini maksudmu?" [Name] menunjukkan buku yang dimaksud Akashi, disana tertulis jelas _'I Love You'_ pada covernya. Akashi mengangguk.

"Terus kalau misalnya aku tidak lupa membawa catatan sejarah dan tidak perlu meminta buku kosong padamu, buku ini mau kau apakan?" tanya [Name] penasaran.

"Aku akan tetap memberikannya padamu. Tapi kebetulan sekali, artinya itu pertanda." jawabnya sambil menggigit potongan kue yang terakhir.

"Pertanda apaan?" [Name] memasang wajah polosnya sambil menatap Akashi yang mulai saat ini telah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Akashi menatap [Name] serius, "Pertanda kalau kita akan menjadi sepasang kekasih." ungkapnya dengan percaya diri.

Mendengar itu [Name] hanya mampu tersenyum getir yang dipaksakan lantaran melihat ekspresi garing laki – laki yang mungkin sedang menggombal didepannya ini.

.

.

"Kenapa lagi dengan sepedamu?" Akashi menatap heran pada kekasihnya yang tengah berjongkok memegangi ban sepedanya.

"Sepertinya ban sepedaku bocor deh, padahal minggu lalu baru dipompa ayahku. Masa sekarang malah bocor sih. Kalau begini, terpaksa harus ganti ke ban yang baru." sunggut [Name] sambil memukul – mukul ban sepedanya.

"Ck, salahmu sendiri kenapa tidak sadar kalau banmu itu perlu diganti." cerca Akashi dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengomel seperti itu Akashi-san. Aku tahu ini salahku. Eh..." [Name] tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia memincingkan mata menatap Akashi yang sedang duduk di sepedanya, lalu menyeringai licik.

Melihat ekspresi mencurigakan dari [Name], Akashi sudah bisa menebak apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh gadisnya itu. Ia menghela nafas, "Kuantar kau pulang, naiklah..."

"Eh, apa? Naik? Kau kan tidak bisa membonceng orang Akashi-san..." ucapnya spontan.

"Aku bukan orang idiot yang mau terus menjadi objek yang ditertawakan. Sejak saat itu aku belajar bagaimana menggandeng orang dengan ibuku, tahu. Sekarang cepat naik, atau ku tinggal." perintahnya mulai kesal, sementara [Name] sudah duduk di belakangnya.

"Hehehe, iya – iya baiklah Akashi-sama..."

.

.

"Akashi-san, kau pernah bilang padaku kalau ibumu itu orang asli dari Indonesia kan?" tanya [Name] begitu Akashi mulai mengayuh sepedanya menjauhi gedung sekolah.

"Hm, begitulah." jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu kenapa bisa mengenal Ayahmu yang orang Jepang?" tanyanya lagi, tanpa mempedulikan sikap acuh kekasihnya itu.

"Pertama, sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, panggil aku Sei-chan." ujarnya kemudian, "Sekarang aku ini pacarmu, dan aku keberatan jika kau tetap memanggilku dengan sebutan Akashi-san lagi."

"Se... Sei... Sei-chan?" ucap [Name] dengan nada kikuk, "Sei-chan itu panggilan yang terlalu imut untukmu, tahu. Aku menolak memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Kenapa? Aku suka dipanggil seperti itu. Kau jangan berani melawanku lagi. Pokoknya panggil aku Sei-chan." pintanya memaksa.

"Tidak mau, itu terlalu imut untuk ukuran seorang psikopat gunting sepertimu. Sei-kun saja." ujar [Name] dengan sedikit merajuk.

"Aku tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu. Sei-chan."

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau Seijurou?" tawar [Name] kemudian.

Akashi terdiam senejak, "Hmmm... Seijurou juga tidak terlalu buruk."

"Lalu? Bagaimana ceritanya orangtuamu bisa bertemu, Seijurou?" ulang gadis dibelakangnya.

"Hmm... Mereka bertemu saat kuliah, orangtuaku kuliah di Tokyo University. Waktu itu ibuku salah satu mahasiswa Indonesia yang mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan S2nya di Jepang. Sementara Ayahku juga sedang melanjutkan S2nya di jurusan yang sama. Begitulah mereka akhirnya bertemu." jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Ohh... begitu, terus kenapa sekarang mereka jadi LDR'an?" tanyanya [Name] lagi, penasaran.

"Apa? LDR'an? Maksudmu?" Akashi tidak mengerti dengan ungkapan yang terlontar dari [Name]

"_Long Distance Relationship_ maksudku. Kenapa ibumu tinggal disini, sementara ayahmu di Jepang? Kenapa mereka tidak serumah?" ceroscosnya kemudian.

"Yah, karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Bukankah kita nanti juga akan menjalani hal yang sama dengan kedua orangtuaku, maksudku yang kau sebut LDR'an tadi. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Oh... karena pekerjaan. Aku sama sekali tidak masalah menjalani LDR denganmu. Kau sendiri yang bilang, kalau kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, hari ini adalah awal dari lembaran baru kita berdua, untuk apa aku keberatan, aku justru senang sekali."

"Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri disini." ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Maksudmu?" [Name] menatap punggung Akashi dengan sedikit bingung.

_"__Tunggu aku di sini. Aku akan menjemput dan membawamu bersamaku ke Jepang. Aku janji."_

.

.

.

**_Rakuzan International High School, Kyoto._**

_"__Sei-chan okaeri..."_ Reo langsung menyambut si kapten klub basket itu dengan gembira, begitu Akashi memasuki gym.

"Yo, bagaimana disana? Enak?" tanya Nebuya sambil sibuk memakan bentonya.

"Ceritakan sedikit pada kami dong, pengalamanmu disana Sei-chan..." pinta Reo antusias.

"Nanti saja aku cerita. Sebaiknya kita pemanasan dulu sekarang. Lari keliling lapangan sebanyak yang kalian bisa. Ayo mulai." perintah Akashi tanpa ampun.

Reo menggerutu kesal, sementara Nebuya buru – buru menghabiskan bentonya dan meminum air. Tidak lupa juga dengan Hayama dan Mayuzumi yang baru datang, mereka langsung bergabung dengan yang lain untuk pemanasan. Akashi ikut berlari menyusul teman – temannya (budak – budaknya), langkahnya terhenti sesaat begitu melihat kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran ditiup angin. Akashi memandang keatas, lalu tersenyum.

"Sedang apa kau disana saat ini? Aku jadi ingat kalau kau pernah bilang tentang tidak perlunya alasan bagi seseorang untuk mencintai. Bagaimana dengan rindu? Apakah ada alasan bagi seseorang untuk merasa rindu? Memang benar bila mencintai tidak perlu alasan. Tapi, tentu saja ada alasan mengapa seseorang merasa rindu." Akashi bergumam dalam hati, sudut bibirnya terangkat, lalu ia kembali menatap kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran.

Untuk pertamakalinya ia merasa sangat merindukan negara yang sempat dibencinya itu, negara yang membuatnya mengumbarkan berbagai macam alasan mengapa dirinya sempat menolak bertandang untuk menjadi pertukaran pelajar ke negeri itu. Namun justru di negeri itulah pada akhirnya ia dipertemukan dengan perempuan yang menjadi tambatan hatinya. Akashi merindukan Indonesia, padahal waktu itu ia merasa lebih baik berada di Jepang. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, bahwa ia merindukan seseorang yang berada disana.

_"__Bibirku yang hampir cidera saat berusaha untuk tersenyum ala bintang iklan pasta gigi yang diajarkan Kaa-san, rela kepanasan saat harus menaiki sepeda setiap hari, dan belum lagi harus mati – matian belajar menggandeng orang dengan sepeda. Semua itu aku lakukan hanya untukmu. [Name], kau itu memang merepotkan." _

* * *

><p><strong>AN **: Wuaaa, akhirnya cerita ini mencapai ending **#terjunbebas... **sebelumnya saya mau sungkem satu – satu dulu sama penghuni fandom Kurobas tercinta ini **#plak**. Maaf kalau endingnya tidak begitu memuaskan, kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka, hehehe... Terimakasih untuk yang telah memfav, follow, atau yang sempat dengan iklas mereview tiap chapter, juga untuk para scilent reader yang telah menyempatkan berkunjung menikmati cerita gonjang – ganjing dari saya ini whehehehee... sampai jumpa di cerita saya yang lainnya yaaa **#berdadah-ria**

**Sammer Aethelreda**


End file.
